


Unforeseen cumsequences: Alyx

by Madger



Category: Half Life: Full Life Consequences, Half-Life
Genre: Anxiety, Car Sex, Dark Fantasy, Dirty Thoughts, Episode 2, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, First Time, Futanari, Futanari Alyx Vance, Gen, Half-Life 2, Imagination, Masturbation, Messy, Multi, Orgasm, Other, Pubic Hair, Public Sex, Road Trip, Road Trips, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Stress Relief, Sweat, Thought Projection, Underwear, Underwear Kink, What Was I Thinking?, Wishful Thinking, Women's Underwear, half-life episode 2, unprepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madger/pseuds/Madger
Summary: The combine supression field is down and now all the instincts and impulsive desires are out.  Join Alyx on her journey of discovering lust and masturbation in a rather inconvenient time.  (Be warned she is packing quite a meaty pistol between her legs)This idea was inspired by shooting shit with a friend and discussing various lewd stuff. They've made a SFM pic and it inspired me to write this fanfic. Here's the link (careful it's NSFW)https://rule34.paheal.net/post/view/3596068#search=user%3DHeadHumperhttps://rule34.paheal.net/post/view/3630954#search=Half-Life_2
Kudos: 11





	Unforeseen cumsequences: Alyx

Alyx Vance had been through a lot: surviving the seven hour war, the combine occupation, being part of a borderline-suicidal rebellion, getting captured and delivered into the citadel… Surviving the citadel undoing and then even managing to escape City-17 right before it was annihilated only to cheat death once more after an encounter with a hunter. Needless to say many people, human or otherwise, saw the woman as a heroic figure, a legend, praised as something greater than a simple mortal being. Alas, Alyx was still a mere organic biological creature with her own fears, thoughts, wishes and desires. She had sacrificed and risked much for the cause, but she was still human beneath the legends and great feats she was known for.  
The destruction of the citadel did more than kickstart the revolution, it had also destroyed the so-called ‘suppression field’, the Combine device used to suppress humanity’s ability to breed. For some people it was a whole new thing since they were children when it all started or weren’t even born yet. Having a part of her biologic functions unlocked all of the sudden put quite a strain on her mind and body. Back in City-17 things were too crazy to really think much of it. After the daring escape and nearly dying, however, Alex caught a very short break during the car travel to the rebel stronghold in Whiteforest. Having a near-death experience mixed with the stress of being on a very tight time-limit really got Alyx quite anxious. It didn’t help that her companion, for all his many virtues and talents, was quite a mute. There were no reassuring words, no encouragement, no calming, only raw actions. The car trip was a nice change of pace, especially when Gordon would wander off to get something, leaving Alyx alone to guard the car.

In moments like these, alone with nothing to do, Alyx was pestered by her body even more than usual. At one point during such pit stops Gordon was taking a while. Alyx worried, as she always did, but she knew better than to wander off. She was tired of worrying, of thinking what would happen if they would not reach Whiteforest in time, all those what ifs, all the many horrific images of despair and terror her mind could imagine surely could make many people break down. Alyx needed a distraction, something to take the built-up pent pressure off. After looking around for any sort of trouble, Alyx Vance lent back in the passenger seat to rest her eyes and have a moment of respite. Taking a few deep breaths the hero of rebellion started feeling a stiff bulging in her rugged jeans. ‘Oh you again’ she thought to herself, quite annoyed. Ever since she could remember she had a dick, was it always there? Was it something that changed over time? She could not quite tell. Clearly she was a part of some grander galactic scheme. Perhaps it was foretold she had to create offspring who would be a leader of the new world revolution, perhaps she had it for exactly opposite reasons, so she could not give birth to some next-age messiah…perhaps there was a reason simple humans could not understand, for the ways of the ‘employers’ worked in very mysterious ways.

Alyx hardly ever thought much of her junk either way because of the suppression field, until now. It was becoming too much of a bother to just ignore it like she did back in City-17. After staring down at her bulging crotch between her loosely spread legs the woman bit her lip, blushing faintly while her eyes scanned the surrounding area again to double-check that there were no unwanted guests lurking nearby, as after the run-in with the hunter she'd gotten far more cautious than she once had been. “Well…okay, let’s get you out for a moment.” Mumbling that to herself she reached down with her right hand to carefully undo the button of her pants, so quiet and coy as if she still felt like she was being watched, which wasn’t too strange for someone who was born and raised in a total police-state world. Alyx let out a shaky sigh once her fingers started undoing her zipper. Soon enough her jeans were lowered to her ankles, leaving the woman exposed to the mild air with nothing but her underwear concealing her crotch. Much like with the rest of the clothes the combine didn’t really keep humanity with variety of choice to pick from. Alyx had a standard dull-gray pair of worn-out briefs, same as any other post-occupational citizen. As it could be expected with everything going on her underwear was long overdue for laundry or even outright replacement since one would clearly notice old dried stains, stretched loose fabric and one little tattered hole on a side. Needless to say with the whole rebellion going on Alyx didn’t have time to do laundry or even wash for that matter, clear water became scarce ever since the Combine had bled Earth's oceans and lakes dry. Alyx could smell her own underwear and crotch under such circumstances, but as someone who had gone through sewers, zombie-infested ruins and as someone who had seen her fair share of burnt flesh and corpses, she really wouldn’t get all prissy because of her own lack of showering. “Mmh you really want out don’t ya…” Really Alyx never ever ‘spoke’ to her body parts before, it wasn’t something she even considered before but in this situation she just did for some reason. As if afraid to do too much she just put her gloved hand on her bulge and gave it a squeeze. Alyx had touched her junk many times before, since she too had to pee and such, but she never felt anything while coming in contact with her penis before. The moment she groped herself though she felt a weird jolt of pleasure going through her body. Vance could not help but let out a surprised moan. “Ahh! Damn... Okay… That’s different.” With another huff she started caressing and rubbing her clothed crotch more, applying more pressure and trying different spots, teasing herself further while sitting comfy in the open car. Her cock pressed hard against her underwear, twitching needily in its confinement, to the point where Alyx saw precum smudges appearing on her briefs. “Okay little buddy, here we go…” Whispering under her breath the horny stressed heroine smiled with anticipation, once again looking left and right just out of habit.

Alyx’s hands still had those old leathery fingerless gloves, they were good for handling weaponry and doing parkour but not so good for more personal matters, that was why those gloves were taken off and placed on the dashboard, along with her pistol, though she made sure that it was easy to reach just in case. Satisfied, she then got both her thumbs around the loose waistband of her underwear, for a moment arching her spine so her ass was raised above the seat. In a swift motion she finally liberated her crotch to the fullest, letting her cock spring up free and grow to its fullest form. Alyx had a somewhat hairy crotch, even though she did shave occasionally with what little tools there were for that, but ever since becoming an active part of rebellion it ceased being a priority for her. The base was covered by a thick mess of pubic hair, partially hiding the fat base of her cock. Her cock was about seven and half inches in size, texture being more rough with a few veins quite visible. For the first time in her life Alyx had her tip exposed in the fullest, foreskin peeled back by her hardness. The sight of her own hard cock was shocking to Vance. She had never seen it before, but it was painfully clear that she was larger than the average man, a fact that caught her off guard. The shock and confusion were very clear to read on her face, she just sat there and stared at her own genitals with morbid curiosity.  
  
‘Oh wow you’ve grown quite a lot, not so little buddy...Okay. Let’s see what I’ve been lacking all these years...’ Alyx thought to herself before moving both of her hands down her body to feel her exposed crotch all around.There was perhaps some truth to all the yapping about instinct that old coot Breen preached in the time of his reign for even though Alyx knew nothing about masturbation her hands worked on autopilot, figuring out what to do by mere reflexes. Her right hand eagerly wrapped around her thick shaft while her left hand carefully cupped her fat pent balls. Alyx had not cum once in her life, all that repressed lust acting up once she actually gave her genitals some much needed attention. Alyx stroked her needy cock, keenly watching how her foreskin kept going back and forth around her tip, soon her fingers and palm were covered in precum, making the whole friction much better, though there was also something else that tampered with her session a bit: as she moved her hand up and down her fingers started picking up specks of grime clinging to the skin of her hand. It made Alyx a bit annoyed but she was too lustful to pay too much attention to it. She wiped her hand on her leg once and then got right back to stroking. While pressing the fingertips of her second hand onto her balls Alyx frowned and looked ahead of herself. Just stroking her meat wasn’t quite enough. Alyx had a mild imagination, but compared to others at the time she could be considered quite an avid dreamer. She would often imagine the world without the combine occupation, herself personally defeating the advisors or leading the resistance as an even more prominent leader. Her mind never ever conjured anything sexual before, yet at the moment of her lewd experimentation the heroine’s mind rushed to imagine all sorts of weird stuff that would surely embarrass her would anyone know it. Alyx held back a moan while pressing her back against she seat harder, placing one foot higher so her pose was more comfortable. “Mmmh o-oooohhh okay, keep it down.” She just could not help but get a bit loud. Her lower lip was bitten to repress such urge, her eyes closed tight to help her mind paint weird sexual scenes in front of her conscious. Alyx could not hold concentration to really let her imagination stay on one thing for long, The first scene Alyx could imagine was herself fucking Judith Mossman in Black Mesa East. There was still a lot of unresolved tension between the two, Alyx didn’t dream of anything too fancy with her, just some rough hate-fucking with Judith being bent over a table, her pants down and bottom exposed to Alyx’s gaze. In Vance’s imagination Judith was plowed rough and fast, making the table she was bent over creak and move as Alyx just shoved her fat cock inside the mature woman’s cunt. ‘Yeah take it you bitch!’ Alyx would imagine herself shouting while spanking the woman’s ass while she moaned uncontrollably upon getting dicking so hard. Alyx didn’t even particularly liked Judith yet it was the first fantasy she got.  
  
As Alyx’s hand gripped her cock harder her imagination shifted up and painted a new picture in her mind. Recalling one cute Asian-looking rebel Alyx imagined that young woman on her knees in front of herself, looking up ready to worship her hero. In her dream Alyx stood with her legs apart, pants and underwear down, leaning over to use a stationary sniper rifle while the female rebel was blushingly staring at the fat big cock in front of her, as shy and oblivious as Alyx. Before that moment Alyx Vance never considered anyone putting such thing in their mouth, but now she imagined her love meat being caressed and cared for by the cutie, loud and messy. while Alyx herself was blowing heads off from distance she was getting blown as well, the more she stroked herself the more rough she imagined herself being with the fellow resistance member, with her hand grabbing onto the girl’s head and forcing her to take it all, burying the rebel’s face against her hairy crotch so she could gag and choke on it.  
  
Alyx squinted her eyes and grunted, shuddering once she felt herself growing more aroused, her cock twitching while her fingers gradually became rougher with her testicles. At this point the imagination took a weirder turn. Alyx’s mind drifted to the odder realm… No longer was she facefucking a rebel girl, Alyx was in the mine, on the very same table she was brought back to live by the vortigaunts. This time around Alyx was not borderline-dead, she was very much alive and well, standing and jacking off proudly while the vorts had their chants, standing in circle around her as if praising her as their goddess. The power fantasies were really getting to Alyx, the woman often felt herself powerless, as if being a puppet of fate, so it was no wonder she was over-compensating for it with dominance dreams. At that point the lustful heroine wanted more, her nipples were getting rigid and those concealed puppies craved for attention as well. The hand on her balls moved up to undo the zipper on the jacket and then to pull the shirt up. Alyx’s modest bust was exposed to fresh air. She shuddered lightly once she felt chilly air hitting against them. Her hand grasped the left breast needy, just for some soft caressing. Her trigger finger rotated around the nipple for a bit out of curiosity but she quickly stopped it, ‘Mmmh if only I had three hands! Or even four…’ Alyx thought to herself. She wanted to be touched all around, everywhere. She had to makedo with just two hands. ‘Ugh just one more hand…’ Alyx was frustrated. It was at this moment the final fantasy crept into her head: Alyx imagined them being back on the road, casually undoing her pants to let her cock out. She imagined herself masturbating right in front of her traveling companion. Alyx scowled at the thought of Freeman. The man had many great qualities, but he truly was more of a destruction machine than human in her eyes, the man never showed any emotions, never spoke, never really acted human. Alyx knew the man had been through a lot, coming out of nowhere after 20 years of being in some weird stasis but she still could not help but feel angry about it. The fantasy had Alyx casually ask Gordon to help her. “Hey, Gordon, lend me a hand will ya?”And since he was so emotionless in her mind the woman could easily imagine him just rolling with it. “Thanks, I really need that.” Alyx would totally thank him and just lean back to relax, groping her breasts with both hands while her companion would stroke her cock while driving. All of those steamy dreams were getting a bit too much for the needy pent rebel princess. “Ahhh fuck!” Was all she could muster before her very first explosive orgasm. Alyx had a mini-eruption, strings of cum shooting out and landing on the dashboard and even at the roof of the car. It also got all around her chest and crotch. Alyx was overwhelmed, her brain sort of froze in pleasure. It was a pleasure Alyx never felt, never knew of before that. After 15 seconds of orgasming she was all spent out and sweaty, panting in her seat with the mess all over. Panting loud the woman looked at her junk with a dumb smile, seeing how her tense hard cock slowly softened all tamed and satisfied. “We should…totally do it again sometimes, buddy.” Whispering to her dick Alyx patted it and then glanced to the side. She heard footsteps and knew the break was over. After wiping her hands on her legs Alyx stuffed her sticky cock back into her dingy underwear and pulled her pants up, the t-shirt was set proper too. ‘Wonder if he’ll even notice…’ Alyx mused, not bothering to cover the mess around her and the car. The sight and smell would make it quite obvious. ‘And I should totally try pulling it out on the way.’ Her mind was set, she’d do that, she totally would, as soon as her ‘not-so-little-buddy’ would be up for some playtime again.


End file.
